I Wanted To Say
by Girl-Boy-Whatever
Summary: FIRST EVER MEMPHIS FANFICTION! Set three days after the show ends. Felicia goes down to Huey's radio station to resolve things before she continues her tour.  User name changed from Camera Girl 26 to Girl-Boy-Whatever


Summary: Set three days after the show ends. Felicia goes down to Huey's radio station to resolve things before she continues her tour.

Disclaimer: All I own is my ticket.

**I Wanted To Say...**

_Someday I'm gonna do you wrong_

_Someday I'll leave you blue_

Huey squinted at the worn and over played record, his eyes tracing the letters that he'd become so familiar with over the years. _Someday, by Felicia Farrell. _He was on his third copy due to a determination to play it until either the turntable needle broke or the record wore down. The ones that no longer played clearly were kept in a bottom drawer underneath a pile of newspapers he'd collected every time he saw her name or picture. Every now and then, Bobby offered to read them for him, but each time he refused, opting to only hear the nutshell description. Sometimes he just sat and stared at the small print, knowing that it said something about her latest record or upcoming concert, but unaware of the exact details.

Seeing her again had been almost too much. The invitation to join her on stage had overwhelmed him, and feeling the old, almost forgotten energy of performing with her had resurfaced so much of how everything used to be. _The name is Huey Calhoun. Goodnight and hockadoo! _He knew that it was next to impossible that anyone in the audience knew who he was, but they applauded anyway because he was sharing a stage with her, this amazing talent of a woman. They'd spoken for almost two hours after the concert, but somehow managed to only talk about the past. They joked lightheartedly about his time at WHDZ and how he managed to change the call letters to WRNB simply through his forgetfulness. Any serious subjects had been left untouched, fearful that they might put a dent in the fantasy of seeing each other again.

Another minute or so passed and Huey became vaguely aware of the fact that the record he'd had on the air was no longer playing, as it had reached its end, and the booth, as well as the single radio that tuned into his station were silent. He snapped to attention and changed over the record as quickly as possible, bringing the microphone to his lips in the process. "Sorry about that little pause. Now this here is one of my favorite songs, it is absolutely fantastical! Here, have a listen." He switched off the mic and sat back in his chair, not caring that his commentary had been rushed.

The squeak of rusted hinges alerted him to the presence of who he assumed to be Gator. Although, upon turning around he was greeted by the very woman who had just been on his mind (not that she wasn't always on his mind). "Why, Miss Felicia Farrell. What fine occasion brings you here?" Huey asked, turning back to his desk.

"I just wanted to say thank you... for the other night. I was also hoping to talk to you a bit more," she explained, taking a couple steps forward in the hopes that he would face her.

"Well, I'm kind of busy, but, uh, you could come back..."

"I leave tomorrow, Huey. I'm on tour now, I have to be at the next stop in two days. I wont be here long enough to come back some other time," she said, wringing her hands and begging wordlessly for him to turn around.

He thought for a moment before standing up and leaning against the desk, "Um, would you like to sit down?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine."

"Really, I've been sitting all day, I had to get up sometime," Huey insisted. After a pause she nodded and sat down, looking up at the slightly confused face she knew so well. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just realized we didn't do much catching up the other night. Like, you have your own radio station, when did this happen?" Felicia asked, an excited tone to her voice and a proud smile on her face.

"Apparently, white blues DJs actually play blues now, so I had no place in the big world of business any more. I worked at a record store for awhile. Then my mama yelled at me for sitting around, and Gator yelled at me for sitting around, so I sold my apartment and bought this here station, been here for almost two years now," he explained, finally turning to look at her.

"About how far do you think this signal can reach?"

"All the way up here on the dial? I think Bobby said once that it reached a mile, maybe two," he guessed, shrugging.

"Well my bus driver's from around here and he must live in that mile, because he said that he listens to your station every day. But this is a national tour, Huey. We're only going to be in your range for one more day. What are you going to do when you don't even have one listener?" she asked, looking him in the eye and trying desperately to communicate something, _anything._

"I'll just spin records for myself then. I did it for over a year before your driver man tuned in and I can do it again," he said in that same defiant tone of voice he used to use whenever he promised to get Felicia on the radio. "This is still the music of my soul, it wont make no difference just because no one's there it hear it."

"I'm proud of you, Sugar."

"Well, that means something, 'cause everybody else is just glad that I have something to do... So, what's it like up north? Did you ever go to that, uh, Coney Island place?" asked Huey.

"I got an offer so sing there once, but I turned it down," she admitted.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was very busy, planning this tour, laying down records. I could barely put one foot in front of the other." She smiled a little at the memory, knowing that much of her decision had been based on the desire to avoid going without Huey, considering it was the only part of New York that interested him.

"So I guess you're famous all over now, huh?" he said, absentmindedly changing the record over.

She smiled, "Never as much as I was here, but yeah, a bit."

"That is because _here_ is where it all started. We were number one together, you and I. Me, the number one radio and TV man, and you, the number one star. I guess one was just our number, and it turns out it's still mine, if my one radio listener has anything to say about it," Huey stated, a slightly lopsided grin spreading across his face.

Her face fell a little, they had barely finished discussing what would happen once her tour left Memphis and the reminder of what she was taking away from him hit her harder than it had before. "I meant what I said when I asked you to come to my concert, I wouldn't be here without you. That day on your television show, when you kissed me, I didn't know what to do, I was scared. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay here, and I promise it wasn't because of what you did," she assured him, standing up and placing a comforting hand on his arm.

He looked down at her hand, staring at the ring that glinted in the light from its position on that all important finger, it looked good, but it wasn't the ring he wanted to see. "What ever did you do with than engagement ring I gave you?"

"I still have it, tucked safe in my jewelry box. I can give it back if you want," she offered.

"No, I bought it for you. I don't care if you ever wear it, just keep it. I was the best gift I ever gave you," he said, sitting back down and looking at the floor.

"What am I going to do with it? I have a fiance, Huey, we're gonna get married someday."

"Well, what else would you do with your fiance?" he asked, sarcasm coloring his voice. There was a pause, then, "You were going to marry me once."

"I know, Sugar. I know."

"I'm happy for you, you did something, you met someone, you _are _someone. The only thing I can read is your damn name," he admitted. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"When you're done with this whole tour thing, before you go back to New York, you come here. I don't care if I have no listeners, or one listener, or one hundred listeners. You come here, and you sing Someday, live on the radio, just for me. Can you promise me that?" His eyes were pleading, and he'd been holding her hand as he spoke, hoping against hope that it would make some kind of difference.

She thought for a while. It was far too long a silence for Huey's taste, but after what felt like a year of waiting, she answered, "... Sure, I'll do that for you, Sugar."

_Someday I'm gonna steal your heart_

_Someday I'll rip it right in two_

_But someday just ain't here yet_

_And I'm still stuck on you_

_So Let's just say we got today_

_And do what lovers do_


End file.
